Affection After the Star Forge A Star Wars KOTOR Alternate Future
by VelvetLoveWriter
Summary: After the events of the Star Forge at the end of the first knights of the old republic game, Female Revan and her party celebrate on Courasant and have a little too much to drink which causes unexpected events to happen even causing a few people to break the Jedi code of no attachments.


Affection After the Star Forge

Backstory

Female Light-Side Revan alongside her party and the galactic republic have just defeated Darth Malek and peace is restored to the galaxy. Admiral Dodona has formally invited Revan, the crew of the Ebon Hawk and dedicated republic officials at a prestigious bar in a High rise on Coruscant to celebrate peace in the galaxy...

Story

Chapter 1 – The Velvet Love

Revan stood closely packed with her party. They all seemed hesitant to make any move to interact with anyone. Months of searching for star maps and fighting dark lords made them weary.

Many republic generals and officials were happy to start off conversations with the members of the ebon hawk. It was a great relief to relax a little after years of fighting on the front line. Carth was the first to ease up. Many republic generals in the room have known him since his first days as a soldier. Talks of promotions was a good conversation starter.

Jolee and Canderous seemed to find the free alcohol at the bar an obvious choice. Formalities weren't their style and preferred to stay out of the spotlight.

HK-47 and T3-M4 did not have the urge to socialise and found a quiet corner to power down and restore.

Zaalbar could not help but feel out of place. It wasn't long before the many looks from strangers made him uncomfortable and remind him of the days as a Wookie slave. He found it soothing to retreat to the lower levels of the building where low ranking republic soldiers were having their party and were already passed out by cheap alcohol.

This made Mission anxious as she didn't have her companion standing with him. Her and Juhanni decided to stick near Bastila and Revan. They were overwhelmed however being the war heroes of the party. Many people were continuously congratulating them over an over. It was starting to get annoying to the both of them.

As Mission and Juhani stood at a corner waiting for the night to tick away Canderous walked up to them. His drunken state was starting to show as was having a little difficulty standing straight. 'I like you two.' He said almost slurring his words. 'We've been through a lot together and when we first met I didn't think much of either of you.' 'You're drunk states mission.' 'It's the only way I can have a good time here.' Responded Canderous. 'You do look like your enjoying yourself' Juhanni notices. 'You two don't look like you're having fun at all' responds Canderous. 'This whole party with many strangers isn't really my thing' Mission reveals. 'Here have some of this' Canderous responds. 'What is it?'

Mission grabs a metal flask from Canderous hand and smells it. 'Wow, that's strong,' mission says as she pulls her nose away. 'It's a Mandalorian recipe, has the same effect as alcohol but we add a small amount of Kinrath venom which adds a pleasurable effect.' 'Kinrath venom?' Juhanni is shocked. 'The venom is boiled to become harmless. And the best thing is it doesn't take much to get you going' Canderous says.

'I've never been drunk before and I don't really want to' Mission says. Juhanni agrees. 'It's very rare just try it.' Mission is hesitant. She clearly sees Canderous isn't acting like his dry self and seems to be in an enjoyable trance. 'What do you call it' asked Mission? 'Velvet Love.' 'One sip' says Mission. She takes a swig.

Juhanni isn't far behind. She seemed to look almost a little jealous that Mission went beyond her instincts which made her feel cheated. She took a sip of her own to feel included. 'Great job ladies' states Canderous. 'We are in for a pleasurable night tonight.' Canderous glances at Mission and they both catch eyes. Mission reveals a hint of admiration as she glances back at Canderous. She remembers a time when they first encountered each other at the Taris underworld where he single-handedly took down a pack of raghouls after the rest of his scavenger team were mauled. He is a real man she thinks.

Chapter 2 – The Come-up

Minutes pass after Mission had taken Velvet Bliss. The first noticeable effect was that colours became vivid and brighter. What was a dull coloured bar filled with people has turned into a bright room full of war heroes. She notices her mood begin to change. She first noticed the smiles on everyone. The war is over she thought. Everyone is safe and celebrating. There is love in the air. Beauty has consumed her every thought. Every image that manifested from her head was so colourful, beautiful and beyond. She once again gazed her eyes about her surroundings. Every second absorbing the overwhelming happiness. A man walked past her, her attention was drawn to him. He had a healthy stride and his strong broad shoulders held his posture up. He had a well-defined cheekbone which made its way up into his shaved blonde hair which was hidden at the top by his republic cap signifying him as a Republic General. She was mesmerised by him so quickly. The commander caught her gaze. He eyed her up and down but then continued walking away. This gave a moment of realisation to Mission. 'was I just checking him out?' she thought. The momentary lapse of reason she just had made her realise that Canderous's Velvet Love was more than she bargained for. This thought was short-lived however as the blissful feeling returned. 'I feel so amazing' she thought. She realized that if she didn't drink this she would not be feeling this euphoric right now possibly having the greatest moment of her life. One new thought came into her head and stuck with her. 'I need to tell Canderous how happy I am for giving me this! I love him for giving me this.'

Canderous was currently having the time of his life. He had no trouble making conversation with the Republic guests until they realised he was a Mandalorian but he didn't care, he just went to the next person. Canderous finally found himself in front of Bastila and Revan. 'What have you been up to' exclaimed Revan. This was slightly amusing her, watching the normally dry Canderous waddle around the place. 'You two look so hot' Canderous slurred. This did not amuse Bastila at all but made Revan smirk. 'What are you drinking?' asked Revan. 'Velvet Love!' 'I've never heard of it.' 'I have!' exclaimed a voice beside the three people. It was Admiral Dodona. She seemed to be a little tipsy but easily holding herself together 'We scavenged some after taking down a Mandalorian Basalisk in the war. We shared it to celebrate our win. It turned out to be the best night of my life.' That's a big statement to make Admiral' said Revan. 'The war is over, do you have any to spare me Canderous' said Dodona. 'I have plenty for all my new friends' responded Canderous making a little giggle. He gave her the flask and she promptly took a swig. She gulped, coughed, handed the bottle to Revan and promptly walked off. Revan peered inside the flask. 'Are you going to drink it?' questioned Bastila. 'Admiral Dodona said she had the best night of her life, and she is right, the war is over and I'm just tired of standing here doing nothing' Revan took a swig herself, gulped and giggled 'hahaha it tickles down the throat.' 'Have some Bastila' 'ok' she responded hesitantly accepting the drink. She drank and started coughing 'oh that's terrible' she remarked. 'Well that doesn't matter now' Said Canderous. 'The Admiral is right, you two will have the night of your lives.'

Juhanni was overwhelmed. What had Canderous given her? Was it some type of drug or was she just losing her mind? She was slowly trying to balance her body and it leaned slightly in different directions. She turned to Mission who seemed to be in a trance. Her pupils were dilated and her hands were open like she was accepting something. Her mouth was also open to a large smile. Juhanni realised she was happy… So I'm very happy. Mission suddenly seemed to regain consciousness then promptly walked into the crowd of people conversing at the middle of the cantina. What was going on with Mission, she though? What was happening?

Missions pure joy felt like it kept multiplying after every step she took. This made her want to find Canderous even more. To tell him thank you. To give him everything. After a few moments she found him ahead talking to Revan and Bastila. She quickly strode towards him. 'YOU' she exclaimed as she pushed her index finger into his chest strong enough for Canderous to feel a little pinch. He was caught off guard but have a quick sigh of relief after he saw Mission. 'Thank you. Thank you so much. I want to give you everything. I want to give you the whole galaxy. I want to give you what I'm feeling. It's so amazing' mission was expressing exactly what she was feeling. She was so happy that Canderous gave her this feeling. 'We should go somewhere to talk' Canderous said. Canderous grabbed Mission's hand and walked off. Canderous's firm grip on her hand felt so gentle and secure. She could help but widely smile as they walked off together. Revan and Bastila just looked at each other wide-eyed. What did they just drink they thought.

Chapter 3 – the Climax

Canderous walked to one of the one of the many doors that held private rooms for guests if they wanted to sleep at the bar. Canderous opened the door and brought mission in still holding hands. He turned, closed and locked the door. The room was dim with only the outside window from the lights of Coruscant gazing in. The room was small but cozy. A single bed was at the end and canderous and Mission stood at the other side of the room. Mission was still feeling pure ecstasy pulsating through her veins.

She gave another look at Canderous's face and hugged him tightly. 'I have never felt so amazing in my life. You have given me the galaxy. How do I repay you? I will give you anything?' Mission said.

'There is one thing you can give me actually' said Canderous as she gently stroked the top of her forehead. 'You are so beautiful right now.' 'Anything' mission responded. Canderous smirked, 'Get on your knees.' Mission did it so quickly without giving it any real thought. Her head was right above his crotch. She looked up to him and glared into his eyes. 'If you really want to give me something. Take my pants off and suck it' Canderous said. Mission was confused but caught up quickly. 'He wants me to suck his dick. I've never done that before do I even want to do this?' Mission pondered these thoughts, but the pure joy swirled through her again. She looked back up at Canderous and remembered that Canderous gave her this amazing feeling. 'Of course, I will do this for you' Mission remarked.

Without giving it another thought Mission raised both hands and grabbed Canderous's belt and undid it. If Mission was sober she would not be doing this. She never saw Canderous romantically and usually, she didn't really like talking to him. But this was different she felt like the whole galaxies happiness was given to her.

She proceeded to pull his zip down and slide his pants down his legs. She could see Canderous's bulge beyond his underwear. She pulled his underwear down and Canderous's penis was revealed to her. She stopped and stared at it.

Suddenly she felt Canderous's hand push on the back of her head guiding his penis into her mouth. Mission instinctively opened her mouth to let the penis slide gently in. She felt the shaft rest on her tongue and the tip sitting at the back of her throat. Canderous started slowly and gently thrusting back and forward. Mission started sucking so she would have a tighter grip on the penis. Canderous enjoyed that. Mission was so happy that Canderous was pleased. He never saw a smile like that on Canderous before.

She decided to focus on pleasing him more. Mission was quickly developing her technique and rocking her head back and forth in time with Canderous's thrusting. She allowed her tongue to lick around the edges of his shaft. She placed her hands on the back of his shaft to stabilise herself. She stopped focussing trying to breathe through her mouth which created a distinct sound after every thrust. Gulp Gulp Gulp. Canderous was getting happier evident by his increasing quicker and stronger thrusts. Mission felt the tip reaching deep at the back of her throat. She tilted her head upwards to compensate for this. Every few seconds Canderous would let out a gentle sigh and relax his shoulders and back. Mission felt like she was in heaven because of the fact she made Canderous so happy.

Chapter 4 - The Secret Revealed

Revan and Bastila were looking at each other, wide-eyed. Both sets of pupils were dilated. The Velvet Love had started its magic on them. Bastila tried to speak but couldn't seem to get the words out. 'I... I.' 'I know, this is beautiful' Revan answered. 'No it's not that' Bastila responded. 'Do you remember the Star Forge, I was trying to kill you, I was taken by the darkness. I could not stand Malek's torture. In the end, giving into the darkness felt easier than trying to survive his evil any longer. But even when I tried to kill you, you not only stopped me but you also saved me. You again showed me what the light was. And for that I thank you. For that I love you. I know Jedi shouldn't form attachments that's true. But I've seen the dark side for everything it is and now I realise its not that much different from the Light. And if I'm honest I don't think I'll ever be the same again. I hope you of all people can understand me. I love you.'

'Bastila, you have been with me every step of the way. You saved me when Malek left me for dead. There has never been another person that has felt more important to me beside you in my whole life.`` Revan smiled in acceptance. Bastila tears in her eyes embraced Revan. 'I will always love you.' Revan wrapped her arms around Bastila. 'Let's get out of here' whispered Revan.

Juhani had managed to compose herself. There was a slow warmth in her stomach that was slowly manifesting upward through her body. She was starting to give in to the Velvet Love after seeing how Happy mission looked. Although she was nervous she conjured up the courage to talk to someone. She saw Bastila and Revan in the corner of her eye, they were embracing each other. Juhani was confused but also comforted at the sight, what were they doing? Bastila and Revan walked away into one of the private rooms at the back of the Cantina. This made Juhani nervous she was back in unknown territory she couldn't see anyone she knew. She hesitated for a moment then decided to take a stroll to find someone.

Revan looked at the door to the private room behind her. The room mirrored the one Canderous and Mission were in. 'I really love you,' Bastila was already sitting on the bed looking back into Revan's eyes. 'I love you too' Revan opened her arms and slowly walked to Bastila, her steps were a little sloppy. Bastila stood up and embraced herself into Revan's arms. They stood still holding together hard. Suddenly Revan started to lose balance Bastila found it hard to keep herself up. They fell onto the bed. They both laughed and relaxed at the feeling of the soft bed. They both looked into each other's eyes smiling. Both could only think about the other, they're thoughts romantically intensified by the Velvet Love. Revan moved her hand onto Bastila's hair and gently stroked it. Bastila closed her eyes and gently put her hand onto Revan's smiling. They lied in silence for a moment Revan admiring Bastila resting the side of her face on the bed. So beautiful she thought. Revan used her hand to gently pull Bastila's face towards her own. She kissed Bastila on the lips. Bastila opened her eyes. Silence. Bastila kissed Revan's lips in return with more passion. Their lips stayed connected for a few seconds then released. 'Are we going to do this?' Revan asked. Bastila smiled and lightly nodded. 'I want to give you everything for saving me.' 'I need to thank you first' responded Bastila.

Love filled both their bodies as they continued to embrace each other. It felt like even the galaxy couldn't tare them apart. Revan decided it was time. 'Take your clothes off' she whispered. Bastila stood up next to the bed. She pulled her top off and undid her bra. Bastila's breasts looked amazing. Revan admired her beautiful hourglass shaped torso. Bastila continued to take off her pants and her underwear to fully reveal herself. Revan was love struck. She never saw anything more beautiful in her entire life. 'Come lay down here' Revan playfully said. Bastila was blushing and slowly lied on the bed while Revan was kissing the back of her neck, shoulders, chest and breasts. Bastila closed her eyes and staring breathing deeper. Each breath was as meaningful as Revans kisses. Revan kissed lower and lower. Revan reached Bastila's vagina. Ok, this is it Revan thought to herself. Revan had only been with men before this, she never thought that would ever be into girls. Revan liked where her life was heading.

Chapter 5 – I love you

Revan pressed her lips on Bastila's Vulva and gently kissed. Bastila moaned and placed her hand on a nearby pillow and gripped it hard. Revan continued to kiss around the vagina and moved up towards the Clitoris which only made Bastila more excited. Revan than started using her tongue to lick around the edges of the vulva slowly while still kissing the inner thigh. She brought her hands up to gently rub against Bastila's outer legs. She slid her fingers up and down Bastila's legs and continued licking in a circular pattern.

Bastia rested her hand on the back of Revans head, she didn't really do anything else, it must have just felt good. Bastila's muscles were so tense trying to withstand the unbelievable pleasure. She started to climax letting out a relieving sigh. Bastia released herself and lie comfortably on the bed. Revan slid up next to her with a cheeky grin on her face. They both looked at each other for a while looked at the ceiling. Both let the velvet love take them into a pleasurable trance.

Juhani never felt so alive, she felt her anxious leave her body slowly over the last hour. She walked around the bar searching for her companions. She wanted to share her experience. Revan, Bastila wasn't around. She even tried to look for Mission and Canderous but no luck. This almost made her depressed. But then she stumbled across Carth. Carth was talking to a Republic captain. He was slurring his words but still had a professional appearance. Juhanni was so happy to see a familiar face. 'You are the only one here for me' said Juhani. Carth seemed confused, 'What do you mean?' Juhanni was overwhelmed with emotion, 'Throughout our travels, you have always been so generous to me,' Carth assumed Juhanni was very drunk. Juhanni shed a tear and embraced Carth. Carth was trying to make sense of what was really happening. He hugged her back. Juhani looked up to Carth 'Thank you for everything, for being here for me.' Juhanni kissed Cath. Carth froze. Juhani realised she might have gone too far. 'I'm so sorry, have I done something wrong? I can't tell.' Carth seemed like he didn't want to talk about it. Juhanni started to feel confused and overwhelmed. Thousands of thought were flowing through her. Good, bad, ugly and everything else. Juhanni ran off with Carth still frozen trying to make sense of what was going on.

Chapter 6 - A night they'll never forget

Back in the other room, Canderous was lying on the bed with his penis still hard. Mission fully naked was riding Canderous. Canderous held missions hips helping Mission stay in rhythm. Mission was starting to fatigue, maybe she was getting tired, maybe the velvet love was wearing off. Regardless however mission kept going on to her climax where she involuntarily shook in pleasure. She sat there for a moment, then crashed. She was asleep. Canderous let out a smile, his work was done here. He looked at the sleeping mission and slowly jerked off looking at her perfect boobs.

Juhanni has never felt so alive. She hid in another room fingering herself. Everything she had done tonight felt so wrong. She thought about Carth and felt like anything was possible with him. However, she didn't feel strong enough to confront him. Regardless she was having the time of her life with herself right now.

Bastila was asleep while Revan was looking at the ceiling, feeling that the Velvet love was slowly wearing off. She wondered what this night meant to her and Bastila. She also wondered what everyone else did. She also thought that tomorrow would be an interesting morning.

Epilogue

Admiral Dodonna woke from her sleep. She felt an arm around her. ``Oh no, who did I sleep with tonight' she thought. She opened her eyes properly to see three other men sleeping in the bed with her. 'Ughh I knew I shouldn't have drunk the Velvet Love.'


End file.
